bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Jun Guevaru
Jun Guevaru (ジュン・ゲバル, Jun Gebaru) is a fictional character from manga series of Hanma Baki. He sometimes write his name as "純・ゲバル". Personality He is a former pirate of the high seas who went on to found his own sovereign nation of 'La Serna'. Guevaru is one of the two "free men" in the Arizona prison, along with Biscuit Oliva. He is notorious for his radical political philosophy, his anti-captitalist and more specifically anti-US stance (the crime he is presumably imprisoned for is that he broke into George Bosch's house and threatened his family, after Bosch considered using bullying military tactics against La Serna), and his harsh discipline. He is show as a very confident and at times somewhat arrogant men that never once doubts his fighting abilities. Guevaru also mantains many of the same privilages of Oliva since both the guards and the United States of America are fearful of him. He can behave in such a way that he does not harm others. After his fight, Oliva mentions that he could've opened the front gate and left the prison anytime he wanted to, not only it would undermined the credibility of the prison guards, but it would also humiliate the security forces of the prison which is why Jun would rather just do the guards a favor and just dig his way out and swiftly escapes to his homeland 'La Serna' which he eventually does anyways. "The Second" as in the second inmate to get special treatment. While he doesn't get his own cell and library like Oliva he gets better meal and the guards pretend they don't see him when he steal their cigarettes or break lines. Other inmates get shot without warning. Appearance History Abilities It is this discipline that has made him so powerful, as he is described as 'one of the three men alive more powerful than a machine gun'. He uses a fighting style developed from the exclusive use of bare hands against all weapon types, and so is quite capable of killing someone in a single hit. Guevaru was trained by his grandfather - master of Mu-kakure-ryu Ninjutsu (literally: No-Cover Style of Ninjutsu). He can defeat an opponent who has a gun to his head, or destroy several abnormally strong and/or skilled opponents at once. He defeated a former professional fighter that was bigger than him by shattering the eardrum before pulling a piece of his own hair while twisting it on it's way out who then stuck it in the stunned prisoner's ear which then the hair proceeds to wrap around the cochlea of the internal ear and with such finesse he untwist the hair which slices up the inside of the eardrum which immobilizes his opponent. Jun also defeated a member of the Mouth with a single punch that broke his teeth and sent him flying. Trivia *The character is based upon the famous Che Guevara. Apart from these obvious differences in personality and ability, this manga version of Guevara is also much younger than the real-life version would be, being about mid-thirties at the oldest, with the manga being set in current times. *Most of the people are reading his name as "Che", but a katakana for it is "チェ". A katakana for Guevaru's name is "ジュン" and it can't be read as "Che". It can be reading only as "Jun". Furthermore, Guevaru loves the Japanese kanji and sometimes he using "純" (Jun; means "pure") kanji to write his name. Another thing is that most of people are reading his surname as "Guevara" or just "Gebaru". The truth is that we should read it as "Guevaru". After a fight with Oliva, there are an images of an official La Serna's banknote and a cash's name of that country is also a surname of Jun. We can see that on the banknote there's a cash name written with the Latin alphabet – Guevaru. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ninjutsu users Category:South American characters